ONE SHOT - ME ROBARÉ AL NOVIO
by CatMoonKawaii
Summary: Terry esta a punto de casarse con Susana, pero sucederá un acontecimiento que no estaba previsto, ¿ acaso se atreverá a robarse al novio ? Yo si lo haría, pero, ¿ella lo hará?. Les invito a descubrirlo


ME ROBARÉ AL NOVIO.

El espejo no la engañaba, ni tampoco lo hacía el reflejo de su silueta en este, aquel blanco vestido, largo, cubriendo incluso sus finas zapatillas de cristal, le demostraban que aquello que veía, no era un sueño, vivía inmersa en la realidad, esa que creía alejada de ella, esa que pensaba jamás llegaría a tocar y que ahora se situaba frente a sus ojos, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios, comenzó a acariciar el borde de su escote cubierto de costosos diamantes, llamativos y lo menos que según ella se podía esperar de la próxima esposa de un duque.

 _¿Estás lista? – se asomó por la puerta la voz de su madre, quien la alertaba a recordar que faltaba poco tiempo, para el tan anhelado sí – en un segundo voy mamá, solo me falta una cosa._

Diciendo esto, la rubia joven de cabellos lacios y largos, acomodo su velo blanco de lino, de modo que cubriera su rostro, aquel que en esa forma, demostraba su pureza y virtud que sería entregada al hombre que amaba más que a su vida misma.

 _¿Ahora sí Susana? – insistió su madre._

 _Si mamá, ya estoy más que lista, vamos – añadió la rubia novia._

La escalinata que recorrió en esa mansión donde se hallaba, le pareció un trayecto muy largo hacia el coche que aguardaba por ella afuera del lugar, no obstante la felicidad que tenía en su ser, apaciguaba cualquier otro inconveniente que hubiera, solo deseaba con todo el corazón, ver lo guapo que estaría su futuro esposo, solo de recordar e imaginar esa escena donde tomaría su mano frente al altar, la hacían desfallecer.

Su llegada a la iglesia donde sellaría sus votos de amor, estaba cubierta en el exterior por diversas personas e incluso reporteros ansiosos de tener la nota principal en los diarios, de la boda que se celebraría en Nueva York, donde los dos más famosos actores de teatro del momento se unirían en un matrimonio eterno. Tomando una bocanada de aire, sujetando su vestido largo para poder bajar con cuidado sin tropezarse, Susana Marlowe, respingo la mirada y siguió su camino por la alfombra roja, con rumbo al interior de la iglesia.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar con fuerza, entonada por una orquesta que con el sonido de sus instrumentos amenizaban la ocasión, haciendo sudar a la chica de los nervios. El joven que se hallaba al final del trayecto, parado justo frente al altar, mientras portaba un elegante traje negro, con su cabello sujeto por una coleta y una rosa dentro del bolsillo de su saco, mostraba un rostro serio, sin gestos, el apuesto hombre parecía todo menos feliz de lo que estaba a punto de suceder en su vida.

Los presentes olvidaban notar la mirada de él, enfocándose solamente en el centro de atención que justo en esos momentos era Susana Marlowe, sí, esa joven que le había salvado la vida a Terrence Grandchester al perder su movilidad con tal de que él siguiera en pie, pero que sin embargo ahora caminaba de la misma forma en la cual él lo hacía, aunque ya no existiera impedimento para que él buscará a la mujer a la que amaba en realidad, la palabra y promesa que había dado en matrimonio podían más que lo que por esos momentos su corazón sentía.

El sonido de la orquesta y la sonrisa de su futura esposa, a quien parecía importarle más ser el centro de atención, comenzaron a hacer que él desviara su mirada, justo cuando lo hizo, en la gran puerta de entrada a la iglesia, logró distinguir unos rizos rubios y una sonrisa que era reconocible a la perfección por él, al notar esto cerro sus ojos con fuerza y los abrió de nuevo de par en par, para demostrarse así mismo que lo que veía no era un sueño, pero al hacer ese gesto, la chica en esa parte del lugar, desapareció.

 _No puede ser – pensó, sin perder la postura que tenía – no es posible que sea Candy, creo que debo estar enloqueciendo, debo asimilar la vida que de ahora en adelante tendré._

La atención del joven continuo de nuevo en donde estaba desde un principio, en la novia que se acercaba a él, misma que ya le era entregada por un hombre de aspecto mayor, que al parecer era el tío de la chica, al tenerla de frente, solo sujeto la mano que ella amablemente le proporcionó y la ayuda a postrarse a su lado, juntos hincados frente al altar y el sacerdote que los uniría en matrimonio.

La ceremonia continuó, y las palabras y el sermón previo al sí, fueron dados, pero había algo que estaba a punto de suscitarse, algo que dejaría pasmados a más de uno y que jamás hubiesen imaginado que sucediera, al menos no de esa forma.

 _Señorita Marlowe, ¿acepta usted por esposo al señor Terrence Grandchester?, prometiendo amarlo y permanecer a su lado en la salud, la enfermedad, hasta que a muerte los separe – cuestione el hombre portador de una sotana._

 _Si padre, acepto – añadió Susana, sin dejar de mirar los ojos del hombre al que estaba a punto de entregarse por completo._

 _Y usted señor Grandchester ¿Acepta por esposa a la señorita Susana Marlowe?, de la misma forma prometiendo amarla, respetarla, permaneciendo a su lado en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe – pregunto el sacerdote ahora dirigiéndose al joven._

El silencio abrumador que siguió a las palabras del sacerdote, aturdió los oídos de más de uno, porque incluso el sonido de los grillos era más fuerte que la respiración de Terrence en esos momentos, mucho más, sintiendo que todas las miradas ansiosas situaban sus ojos en él.

 _Sí, estoy de acuerdo – fue su rotunda respuesta, luego de un minuto de espera, que a Susana le pareció una eternidad e incluso hizo que se estremeciera por dentro, embargándose por un nudo en la garganta que contuvo con su falsa sonrisa._

 _Entonces solo debo preguntar ¿existe alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio?, sugiero que hable ahora o calle para siempre – añadió el sacerdote, mirando a su alrededor, sin que Terry soltará las manos de Susana frente a él que lo mantenían sujeto con fuerza, esperando el sello usual del sacerdote en la ceremonia – bueno, como veo que no existe, los declaro..._

 _¡Yo lo impido! – se asomó la voz de una joven que se paró frente al estrado donde ellos se encontraban, dejando a todos sorprendidos con su repentina presencia, haciéndolos situar su mirada en ella – no te puedes casar con ella Terry, porque yo te amo._

 _¡Señorita! – dijo el sacerdote – debe dar motivos convincentes para interrumpir esta ceremonia entre dos personas que si se aman._

 _¡Ella tiene razón, padre!, me ama y yo la amo – dijo Terry, situando sus ojos ahora en Susana, quien ya no pudo contener las lágrimas que rodaron sus mejillas, manchando incluso su fino atuendo – lo lamento Susana, mereces ser feliz con alguien que si te ame._

Al decir esto, el chico se alejó de Susana Marlowe y se acercó a Candy, sus miradas se entrecruzaron y pese a que él aun suponía que ese impedimento por parte de Candy no era más que un sueño, deseaba disfrutarlo al máximo de ese acontecimiento que lo hacía tan feliz, de modo que sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo la mano de su amada rubia y frente a los espantados asistentes le soltó un beso de amor que todos observaron aún con mayor asombro y desaprobación.

 _Te amo Terry, huyamos de aquí, vámonos lejos donde nadie nos separe nunca, donde por siempre podamos estar juntos, no pienso renunciar a ti nunca, por nada ni por nadie, así me cueste la vida – argumento Candy, sin soltar las manos de su amado mientras con firmeza lo miraba a los ojos._

 _Yo tampoco lo haré mi pecosa, eres mi razón de ser y perdona por no haber sido yo quien irrumpiera tu matrimonio, pero creo que somos la excepción y hemos roto muchos tabúes, te amo, y tampoco pienso dejarte nunca en la vida – tras esto, ambos jóvenes salieron la iglesia, rumbo a un hermoso corcel que la chica había amarrado a un gran árbol frente a la iglesia, algo que hizo carcajear mucho a Terry, pero que un poco apenado logró aceptar - ¿Qué es esto?_

 _Un caballo ¿Qué no ves?, ven sube, yo seré quien te lleve, ahora se han invertido los papeles y yo robaré al novio de la iglesia – dijo Candy, desamarrando a su corcel, montándolo e invitando al chico a subirse con ella._

 _Que loca estás Candy, de verdad me sorprendes como siempre, pero me alegra que le hayas perdido el miedo y que incluso ahora seas tú quien se atreva a llevarlo – sonrió Terrence._

 _Vamos, ya basta de charlas, sube amado mío, que te llevaré a un sitio lejano donde nadie podrá separarnos – correspondió la rubia a la sonrisa, brindándole la mano al sorprendido joven._

Ambos jóvenes se perdieron en el horizonte, el destino al cual irían era desconocido para uno de ellos, no obstante prefería no cuestionar y solo dejarse llevar por ese amor que lo empujaba a continuar hacia una vida llena de sorpresas a lado de Candy, aquella chica que siempre le había enseñado una nueva faceta de ella cada día, misma que seguiría haciendo, aunque faltaban muchas preguntas por hacer y respuestas que obtener, por ahora eso pasaría a segundo término, ya que solo se dedicarían a ser felices sin importarles cómo, ni dónde y mucho menos el porqué, disfrutarían vivirían y ya, así de sencillo, así de fácil.

….*….*…..*…..*….

 _Candy, ¡despierta! – movían a la rubia, intentando despertarla._

 _Espera, déjame estoy en lo más emocionante – dijo Candy._

 _¿Emocionante de qué? – alego el chico a su lado._

 _Soñaba que me robaba al novio – contestó Candy._

 _¿Novio? ¿Qué novio?, ¿Qué te pasa pecas?, de verás que cada día estás más loca, bueno quizás juntarte con tantos compañeros tuyos, como los monos, te hacen decir cosas extrañas – carcajeo Terry._

 _Ash – alego la rubia, parándose de súbito y sentándose, cuando de repente observo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaban sobre la segunda colina de Pony, vistiendo sus usuales uniformes escolares, logrando observar a lo lejos el gran edificio que correspondía al colegio San Pablo - ¿Qué hacemos aquí?_

 _Como ¿Qué, que hacemos?, se supone que aquí estudiamos, tú vienes a interrumpirme mientras fumo y por una extraña razón, te has quedado dormida, aquí casi a mi lado, haciéndome escuchar tus ronquidos y… - sin esperarlo el castaño chico fue interrumpido por un dulce beso que la rubia poso en sus labios, tomándolo por completo de sorpresa - ¿Qué ocurre contigo? – exclamo sorprendido._

 _No te vayas Terry, no permitiré que nos separemos, no quiero que nos alejemos nunca, no seré jamás una tonta que deja que los demás sean felices a costa suya, eso no, ¿me escuchaste? – añadió la rubia con firmeza, sorprendiendo aún más al chico a su lado._

 _¿Separarnos? ¿Qué cosas dices?, no sabía que estabas tan enamorada de mí, vaya eso sí que es nuevo, bueno si quieres..._

 _¡Sí!, estamos enamorados los dos, y nadie nos alejará, ni la madre superiora, ni Eliza, ni Susana ¡nadie!, jamás te dejaré ir sin mí, no lo haré Terry – replico la rubia mirando con firmeza los azules ojos que estaban abiertos de par en par, mirándola._

 _Oh sí, claro, creo que algo fumaste, a lo mejor agarraste mi cigarro y no me di cuenta, para empezar no entiendo nada, ni siquiera conozco a esa tal Susana, pero si quieres que te confiese que me gustas, pues sí me gustas, aunque seas una tarzan pecas – añadió con ironía Terry._

 _No importa lo que digas, dejaré que me llames así, porque incluso esas tontas formas de dirigirte a mí, las extrañe mucho cuando me separe de ti, te amo Terry, de ahora en adelante nuestra vida será distinta…_

Las palabras de la chica seguían desconcertando al joven que la escuchaba, pero lo que él en verdad desconocía, era que ella había vivido toda una tragedia amorosa que se había presentado en ella como un sueño ¿o tal vez no lo era?, sin embargo, ella deseaba que nada de eso sucediera de nuevo, así que haría todo lo posible, porque ese _dejavu_ de su destino no se cumpliera, así tuviera que robarse de nuevo al novio, lo haría.

* * *

 **Hola, les saludo con esta pequeña historia que se me ocurrió de pronto en mi día de relax, espero les guste y me digan que opinan, sé que lo de robarse a alguien en la iglesia, es algo trillado, pero quise que esta vez no fuera Terry el ladrón, no, sino Candy que ella luchará por ese hombre que tanto la amo, ¿y quién no?, siendo ese caballero inglés, hasta yo me lo robaría jejeje ¿o que opinan ustedes?**

 **Pd: Esta es un minific de solo un capitulo, así que creo que no tendrá continuación, de todas formas si me inspiro quizás le añada más, pero así me hubiese gustado que terminara el anime, que todo lo que vivieron hubiese sido solo un sueño y las tragedias se pudieran evitar, jejeje, pero en fin, al menos me dio la idea de escribir esto.**

 **Saludos y Gracias.**


End file.
